1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grinding rim for grinding tools, in particular grinding wheels.
2. Background of the Related Art
Grinding tools, in particular grinding wheels, which are provided with so-called hot pressed or sintered (without pressure) super abrasives containing diamonds or CBN (cubic crystalline borium nitride), which are metal, resin, or ceramic bonded to the grinding tool, and which are effective as hard, wear-resistant abrasive grit, are commonly used for grinding materials that are difficult to grind, such as cemented carbides, stones tools, and glass, but also high-grade steel, basic steels, and non-ferric metals and their alloys.
Depending on the required bonding, the grit size, and the grit protrusion, such abrasive tools, in particular abrasive wheels, only allow for very small chip clearance spaces so that the grinding wheel is loaded quickly and has to be trued and dressed again. This occurs apart from any other wheel wear phenomenons, in particular heat dissipation in the resin or ceramic grinding rim which is unfavorable here.